Tobe
Tobe (トベ) is one of the Named Zombies that appear in the game Lollipop Chainsaw, that appears in Stage 4. He is a zombified geek found shortly after the first minigame. He only appears on difficulties of Hard or above. Album Description Tobe once stabbed his mother in the thigh with a sharpened pencil when she forgot to DVR an episode of "Game of Thrones" for him. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Tobe retains a purple health bar over his head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Tobe requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Tobe is made to be faster than normal enemies. *'Uppercut': Tobe will charge up, before delivering an uppercut to the player, when at a close distance. Complex Abilities *'Evasiveness': Tobe is one of the various Zombies, capable of dodging attacks made by the player. He will continuously strafe from side-to-side and can avoid attacks such as Butt Attack or Dropkick. *'Molotov Cocktail': From a far distance, Tobe will throw burning molotov cocktails at the player. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Tobe with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over him to repeat this process until he succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Tobe into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Use the Target Lock button, to maintain a focus on Tobe. Once close, use Butt Attack and decapitate him, in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Lollipop Split': By leapfrogging over Tobe, and following up with a chainsaw slice, the player will engage in a QTE that will defeat Tobe when completed. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Tobe, giving the player time to kill him and collect him. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Tobe in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Tobe is a Named Zombie located exclusively in Stage 4. After escaping the maze at the Fulci Fun Center, Juliet will encounter various zombified patrons, which includes Tobe. He will not appear until the player has already unlocked ranking mode for Stage 4. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Tobe had curly red hair, with pale blotchy skin around the ears, nose, cheeks and lips. He had jug ears, small eyes, and wore a yellow-tinted lensed, vintage glasses. He wore a sweater, depicting what is possibly a science-fictional scenery, with a white collar, a magenta waist bag, brown-plaid knickers, tap shoes and pink socks. He was also seen with a bloody left hand, and a dismembered right forearm, spouting blood. Appearance In the game, Tobe has minor differences from his concept art. His glasses no longer discern his eyes, and he is covered in a red glowing indicator. His sweater is now covered in blood and his right arm is no longer absent. Personality Not much is known about Tobe, except that he may had an affinity for videogames and was heavily obsessed with a TV Show called "Games of Thrones" to the point that he was violent towards his mother. Trivia *There is a slight chance that Tobe's name, may be a pun on Shakespeare's famous quote: "'''To be', or not to be, that is the question".Enotes. http://www.enotes.com/shakespeare-quotes/not-that-question. ''To be, or not to be. June 27, 2014 (Retrieved) *Tobe is #20 in the Zombie Album. *He looks simalar to Jon Heder's character Naepolion Dynamite from the movie if the same name. Gallery Zombie Album Tobe.jpg|Tobe's ID in the Zombie Album Tobie full size.JPG|Tobe's concept art In-Game Images Tobe.png|Tobe in gameplay. Tobe_Collected.png|Tobe collected in the album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies